


Mine

by develish1



Series: Assorted Drabbles [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/develish1/pseuds/develish1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can't speak right now</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published May 2013. Written as a birthday gift for [beachy_geek](http://beachy-geek.livejournal.com/profile). Un-beta'd

He cannot speak while their lips are pressed so fiercely together, tongues battling, teeth clashing. So he speaks with his hands, tugging at Jack's shirt, as Jack does to his, both desperately reaching to touch flesh.

He wants, needs, to tell him, but he can't stop this, not right now, it feels too good. Finally his mind reaches out, knowing the other man will understand the request for entrance, this is not the first time after all. Once permission is granted he surges forward, focused on only one thought, marking his mate yet again with the ferocity of it.

"Mine!"

**Author's Note:**

> _Please, do NOT reproduce this work in any format without the author's permission._


End file.
